Reunited and Reignited
by Bugheadale101
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were the best of friends as children. However, after an innocent kiss is shared between the pair, Alice Cooper whisks her away to NYC... 9 years of spiralling in depression later, and Alice Cooper is forced to return Betty to Riverdale. But Jughead has moved on to Toni Topaz! Will the pair be able to break down each other's walls enough to save them?
1. Chapter 1- The Reckening

**9 Years Ago'**

 _Betty screamed in shock as her raven- haired best friend disappeared over the edge of the small cliff the two 8 year olds were playing on!_

 _"_ _Juggie! Are you okay?" She yelled , only to be replied with a reassuring laugh as Jughead bobbed above the surface._

 _"_ _C'mon Betts I promise it's fun!"_

 _After a few minutes of Jughead convincing Betty that the monsters Alice Cooper said lived at the bottom of Sweetwater River were fakes, she took a few steps towards the edge. Taking a short, shallow breath, Betty plunged into the water, gasping at the chill that immersed her! Flailing her arms around in an attempt to reach the surface, she started to panic as she ran out of oxygen. Then, a pair of small but surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her body , pulling her upwards._

 _Sighing in relief, Betty spun around to face her hero. He may not have been wearing a cape or a mask, but with his crow_ n _beanie discarded and black locks plastered against his forehead, Betty gazed into his azure eyes and knew she would never need anyone else. Out of nowhere, a pair of cold lips pressed against hers. The kiss may have only lasted one second at most- but for the two children it was so pure that time froze._

" _What on earth was that Juggie?" Betty questioned, a look of pure curiosity crossing her face._

 _"_ _Well Betts," Jughead replied, " My mommy says that you kiss people that you love and your my best friend so I love you!" The two shared a small smile before disappearing under the water to play a game of tig._

 _Later that night, when Betty returned to the Cooper household, she told her mother all about her adventures with Juggie at Sweetwater. She also told her the one thing that should have never left her little lips that night..._

 _"_ _Juggie kisses me today Mommy! He said that we were best friends so he loved me and then he kissed he! " Betty explained, a look of pure bliss passing across her face. Alice Cooper didn't share her daughter's happiness. She was askance that her perfect blonde girl was even spending time with a Jones no matter kissing him. Alice had moved into the house next to her closest friends Molly and Fred in the hope that her little girl would fall for their son Archie! However, it seemed that the little rascal Jughead Jones has gotten in the way of that and it wasn't going to do! She decided she would move her family away; she would start afresh in New York and Betty would forget all about her little friend!_

 _And with that Alice Cooper tore the only thing away from Jughead and Betty that was keeping them sane..._

 **9 Years Later (Present Day)**

Betty was a wreck. The first two years apart from Jughead she had spent crying and crying, but Alice payed no attention. She believed that Betty would get over it and forget about him. She was wrong. Over the last nine years, Betty had struggled with anxiety, depression and self-harming. However, not once did Alice Cooper think about taking her back to Jughead. She did however send her to a therapist that worked for a while- until her appointments ended.

That was the last straw. Betty knew all she needed was her raven-haired, blue-eyed best friend but when the therapy ended she began to blame Jughead for her situation. If he hadn't kissed her then she would still be in Riverdale! It was all his fault- she thought. But Betty hated how the anger consumed her, so she fell back on the only thing that could make her forget- alcohol!

Her whole wardrobe changed- her once pastel sweaters and knee length skirts were replaced with ripped skinny jeans, tiny black crop tops and six-inch heels. Every night she would go out, get drunk and wake up in some strangers bed naked while her mom thought she was studying with her school friends.

However, one night Betty came back home with a boy instead. Drunkenly kissing him as she dragged him to her bedroom, she was unaware of her mother sitting in the kitchen at 2am worrying about the lost cause that was her daughter. Alice heard the moans coming from the hallway, only to see her daughter topless and exposed with a half naked man.

Alice Cooper lost it then and there. She chased the young boy out of her house,screaming vulgar threats at him before facing her daughter.

"You are such a disappointment Betty! I've worked so hard to make your life perfect and you go and do this!" Alice yelled.

"Fuck you Mom!" Betty fought back, " Not even once have you cared at all what I might want or what I need. This is what makes me forget-let me have this!"

Alice turned around quickly, as to not let Betty see the tear roll down he face. She knew what she had to do. If she wanted her daughter back then they would have to go home...

Jughead Jones had faired no better. He was no longer Betty's Juggie; he was Jughead Jones, Serpent King. The day Betty left, he had woken up as usual and ran straight over the the Cooper's house, only to find it empty.

Over the years, he had told himself that Betty had realised that he was just Southside Scum- not the boy worthy of the Northside Princess' heart. At the age of 14, he joined the Serpents, and for the next few years got in hundreds of bar fights, ending up in jail a good few times. Jughead Jones earner himself a reputation as a player, sleeping with any girl who met his standards. But his standards made it clear that he was not at all over Betty- any girl who ever made it to his bed had blonde hair and green eyes..

That was why it came as a shock when he settled for dark hair and eyed Toni Topaz, one of the serpents. But to Jughead it was obvious: she was sexy, alluring and helped him forget about the loss of his best friend. The two were the power couple of Southside High and, when it shut and they started at Riverdale High, they dominated even Cheryl Blossom with fear.

Jughead was beginning to move - his heart starting to mend. He would never truly love Toni like he loved Betty, but she treat him well and they would soon be the king and queen of the Southside.

However, everything was about to change and it all began when Reggie Mantle spotted the blue Cooper family car roll into Riverdale- the town with pep!


	2. Chapter 2-The Wreck

**First Day of Term**

It was Betty's first day back at Riverdale High. 9 years ago she had left everyone behind and now she had to go back. Downing another shot of vodka from her stash hidden in her mattresses, Betty slipped on a lacy black crop top,leather jacket, ripped jeans and the smokiest makeup possible. Her mission was to make herself unrecognizable to Jughead. They were both 17 now and should be mature, but after all these years she still wasn't ready to face him. One more shot she thought... for good luck... that turned into ten.

Drunk and frustrated was not a good combination for Betty. She had been fine in New York! The guys in Riverdale would be way more boring than the city. And her mother would probably have spies following her every move.

Betty walked down to school- memories of her and Jughead coming flooding back as she passed the woods and the park.

"Fucking hell. God damn it!" She muttered to herself. She had promised herself she would not shed one more tear over Jughead and here she was!

After another few minutes, Betty arrived at Riverdale High. It was just how she remembered from walking past it on her way to pre-school; it was perfect, full of cheerleaders and football players- gangs and drugs. It was Riverdale High.

Betty met her guide at the reception. She turned out to be a gorgeous, welcoming Latina named Veronica Lodge.

"Hey there, you must me Elizabeth Cooper?"she asked. Betty simply nodded. She had decided that the more she spoke the more obvious it would be that she was drunk and that if she went with her name being Elizabeth that maybe Jughead wouldn't recognize her. How wrong could she get?

Just as she turned to ask Veronica where her first class was, silence fell upon the hall. Betty's gaze landed upon the cause of the quietness-a group of students clad in leather jackets and denim jeans. Serpents- they had been the biggest fear of her childhood, but, after years in NYC she had met rougher people- even slept with some of went to roll her eyes and walk off when her breath hitched at the sight of one of them...

He wore dark pants and a symbolic 's' t-shirt, paired with a dark jacket and suspenders. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue and his dark locks trapped under a grey crown beanie. As he spoke to the men around him, she could hear his voice, low and husky, sending a shiver down her spine and igniting a fire in her lower body. She felt her heart drop as she noticed the girl wrapped around his body- attacking his face with her lips at every possible moment. He wore a proud smirk on his face as he strode down the school- well aware of his authority.

He was her Juggie... but he also was quite the opposite.

Jughead sauntered down the blue and gold halls of Riverdale High. He smirked at the fear written upon many of his peers faces. Nine years ago he was the softest, most loving boy in the states, but now he was a feared ruler of a savage gang. If only little Juggie Jones could see him now- downed in leather, riding a motorcycle and commandeering the Serpents. He smirked at the stares of envy he got off both the boys and girls, for the young woman wrapped around his waist. Every now and then, he felt her lips press against his- claiming him- marking her territory. He smirked at the disapproving looks cast at him by cleaners and teachers alike. He smirked at how hard he had worked to earn all of this. Nothing could stop him now! How wrong could he get?

Over many years, Jughead had built his walls impossibly high up. No one, not FP, not Sweet Pea, not even Toni could break through them (not that she'd noticed). Yet, as he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, flying across a fair-skinned girl, his walls came crashing down. Everyone could see his emotions, worn bare upon his well-beaten face for the first time in nine long years. Fear, love, hate, upset. They all passed through him. She was ethereal, more stunning than his mind could have ever imagined. Blonde locks, ever so pure, cascaded down to her shoulders, framing her flawless face. Her eyes were as green as the emeralds that hung from her ears. Her skin was unblemished, her pretty pink lips pursed into a pout.

His eyes lowered unashamedly, despite still feeling Toni's arms on his upper thigh, taking in the curves of her body. Previously, he had seen her as his best friend and nothing more, but that had changed the day of their kiss, the day she left. The skimpy black crop top she wore had no use, leaving nothing to his imagination. As his eyes dropped lower, he was in awe of her impossibly long legs, accentuated by skinny jeans and massive heels. However, Jughead saw past this stunning facade. They had been too close for him not to. He saw the sway in her stance, due to him living with his alcoholic father. He saw the battle scars lacing her wrists and palms. He saw a broken girl trapped inside a perfect body.

That was not enough to make him forget what he believed she had done, though. She had left him alone, leaving a mess of destruction in her wake. He hated her! He hated her so much! He chanted that in his head over and over again- until Toni pulled him out of his trance.  
"Babe, c'mon,"she whispered seductively in his ear,"we forgot to finish something this morning and I think the janitors closet could be the perfect place to do that!" She tugged on his arm, stealing fiery kisses on the way. Just as Toni reached out an arm to close the door,he caught the blonde's eye- locking them in heated staring match.

She was his Betts... but she also was quite the opposite


	3. Chapter 3- Wrecking it further

**Later that Day**

Betty had been excused from her classes early that day, as to find her way around the school. After leaving firth period, the last of the day, she headed towards the exit. Well, that was until a pair of slightly larger, strong arms wrapped around her waist, slamming her against a locker. She spun around quickly- Alice Cooper had been sure to teach both of her daughters self-defense- only to be met by a pair of cobalt eyes- seemingly lit like a roaring fire. Jughead.

His arms were pressed firmly against her sides; she would only have to move a millimeter and then there centers would be touching. The tension between them was thick as he muttered against her neck.  
"If it isn't the one and only Betty Cooper," he growled "I must tell you I would definitely find this new look extremely sexy if it wasn't from my loving and caring girlfriend." Betty's breath hitched. This certainly wasn't the Jughead she remembered from 9 years ago. He moved closer again- their bodies brushing far too close for contact. Then, he swooped in - biting down on the smooth skin of her neck.  
"Don't ever wear these clothes again Cooper. I can't have anyone freely allowed to observe your body." She bit her lip as he continued to assault her neck, "I don't want any eye contact either- our friendship is in the past. Don't ever expect that we'll have that again." Betty could taste blood swirling in her mouth, but she wasn't about to give in and let him have the pleasure of eliciting a moan from her. For every new rule, he bit into the flesh of her neck-edging dangerously lose the the v-cut of her crop-top.

"Last one Cooper, no more drinking- I like my girls sober!" and with that Jughead thrust his hips towards her. Even through their two pairs of jeans, Betty could feel his hardened length. Two could play at that game. After two years and hundreds of NYC guys, she knew how to get them excited. Grinding back against him, she reveled in the low groan that vibrated through his chest. Anger flooded through him; how dare she think she could get back at his. One last time he sunk his mouth into her neck, leaving a hickey that could last years and then he ways gone.

Betty immediately felt used and pathetic, as she watched her former best-friend stride away from her and immediately meet his girlfriend, who was emerging from her class, with a kiss so passionate, it should only have been acted upon in the bedroom- with all the lights out.  
"Fuck you, Jughead Jones!" she cried to no one in particular. This was war. She would go to hell before she followed any of his shitty rules. He had no control over her! It was then that he walked directly past her, allowing his hardened member to brush against her leg.  
"Oh you wish, don't you baby?" Jughead murmured hoarsely in her ear, a smirk playing on his lips. He said it so quietly that not even Toni, in her usual place of his waist, could hear. Well shit, he had heard her!

Betty walked home that night, anger wrapped up inside of her like a turmoil. Oh, he was going to pay. He didn't scare her. As kids, the two had shared many baths and slept in his bed. The only thing intimidating about Jughead Jones was his overpowering sexiness, she thought. If he found her little crop top sexy then he was not going to be able to cope with what she was going to wear tomorrow. Lets see how long he could be faithful to his 'loving and caring girlfriend'. She smiled deviously to herself, as she began stage 1 of her plan. She was going to get drunk as hell and go out with her new found friend Veronica Lodge. Betty would be dammed if she let Jughead get in her way of having a good time.

But she knew she would be lying to herself by saying that she didn't care that Jughead hadn't greeted her with an open hug or a tender kiss on the lips- which he missed so much.

 **A/N:**

 **Hold on in there Bughead shippers. But talk about sexual tension... I love writing this story even more now that we know Cole & Lili are officially dating. Thank you Marisol Nichols and Paris xxx**

 **Betty and Jughead will have a heart to heart at some point- I promise! They just need to get over their hatred for each other and give in to their feelings.**

 **PS: I'm sorry that Toni is going to be such a bitch. Its only for the purpose of the story and I have nothing against her in the actual show xx**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** **Betty goes out to have a good night and finds a few guys to have a fun night with! Her only mistake? The bar she chooses is the Whyte Wyrm- owned and run by the Serpents. I'll leave the rest to your imagination...**


	4. Chapter 4- Foundations can be built

**That night**

Betty escaped from the clutches of her mother through her window. Sliding of the ledge, she jumped down the the ground. Her walk was still unsteady with the alcohol in her system, but she prevailed in running toward the Pembrook. As a child, she had stared up at the colossal house in awe, but now, after seeing the massive sky-scrapers of New York, it seemed much smaller. Once she arrived, she was welcomed in by the courteous butler, Smithers, and ushered up to Veronica's room.

"Hey, E," Veronica called from her walk-in closet, " Come over here! I've found the best outfit for you to wear tonight!" That outfit turned out to be a skin-tight, lacy, black dress, cut lower than any other top ever and ending just below her ass.

"Omg! Elizabeth you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Immediately, Betty felt girl had been so kind to her and, in her stupid attempt to get Jughead to not recognize her, she had forgotten to tell her her real name!

"Actually, Veronica, I prefer to go by Betty," She mumbled quietly, ashamed at her rudeness and the way her words slurred together.

A few hours later, all dolled up, the girls headed out to what Veronica claimed to be the best bar in Riverdale The black limo pulled up outside a worn down building on the Southside, a sign naming it the 'Whyte Wyrm'. Betty hated the feeling of quilt that came upon her when she was sober, and also how it made her feel like she was abiding to Jughead's shitty rules. Because of them, her neck felt like a sticky sauna, covered in concealer to hide the otherwise evident hickeys. She needed alcohol right then and there. Both paired up with their fake id's, the two headed towards the bar to order drinks.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the biggest slut in Riverdale- Elizabeth Cooper," a voice drawled at them from behind the wooden bench. Of course! It would only be her luck that Toni Topaz was the barmaid that night! Well, if Toni wanted slut, she would give her slut Downing a few shots of tequila, she headed towards the dance floor. Gone was 'Betts' who had began top appear at the beginning of the night. She had given way to Elizabeth in full force. Not giving a care in the world, she allowed men to dance with her, let them grind against her, searching for someone to help her have some fun that night.

Just as she was thinking about how she wished Jughead was there to see it all happen, an older, burly man gripped her hips, and made an attempt to drag her to the bathrooms, all whilst ferociously biting her neck. This wasn't with the sexiness Jughead had used earlier. This was viscous, cruel and made her believe he wouldn't care whether she gave consent or not. Desperately, she glanced around to look for Veronica, only to see her disappear up the hall with a tall dark haired boy- Sweet pea? She cried out as the man bit her earlobe- spitting to her that she'd never see the light of day again if she didn't shut up. Then he was gone. It took her a second to register what had happened. Not realizing till her attacker way lying cold on the floor, blood pouring out of is nose and a bruise forming upon his eye.

She was spiraling. She knew the feeling all too well. Her fingernails tried to ground her, breaking the skin of her pals but, as the blood lapped down her arms, she was yet to feel anything. A pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around her dragging her off out of the bar.

Jughead had been there the whole time. He had watched Toni slut-shame Betty. He had watched- blood flaming with jealously and anger- as Betty defied his rules- rubbing her barley covered ass against strangers cocks. He had watched with pain as a man roughly pulled her away to the bathroom. But, when he saw the tears fall from her sinfully pretty eyes, he had snapped! That was how Betty's attacker was now lying unconscious on the floor. That was why he was standing outside in the dead of night- his blonde princess finally returned to his arms.

The moment of serenity and peace ended, however, when that blonde princess returned to the real world. She opened her eyes to find herself wrapped up in Jughead's arms. Jughead who kissed her, marked her and used her.

"You fucking stupid asshole! After everything you did to me you think that when I am most exposed you can come and start touching me again!" she screamed, hurt pouring through her heart.

"Well you would never be in this situation if you had just listened to my rules!" He hissed back, sending an unwanted shiver down her spine.

"You and your shitty rules Jughead! I'm my own person! After nine years apart you might of though that you would have learnt to ignore me!"

" I seem to remember it was you who left me,Betty! You ruined me!"

"I didn't leave you Jughead, I was forced. And all you've done since I retured was shove your slutty girlfriend in my face!" Tears threatening to spill down her face but she wouldn't allow it.

"Your drunk Betts its time to go home!" The nickname just spilled off his tongue. He had to catch himself before he became Juggie again," I know you don't want to go back to Alice Cooper but you can come back to my trailer... I promise to **_try_** not to fuck you too hard," he added with his devious smirk. Betty had driven him crazy tonight- that much was obvious from the pain of his constricting jeans, and he'd be mad not repay the favor to the girl on the back of his bike...

 **A/N :**

 **Soo that happened. I think its super cute that how ever much they hate each other they still have to save each other like Jughead did rm the potential rapist...**

 **Review question: Would you like Betty to find someone else to go out with and have some jealous Juggie or not?**

 **Next Chapter:** **What will happen when the two share a room? And will they settle their differences or continue to try to destroy each other. Also, what did Jughead say to Toni after he heard her slut-shaming comment?**


	5. Chapter 5- Build up your walls

When Jughead awoke the next morning, he found a gorgeous blonde nestled in his arms. This wasn't any blonde. This was his ex-best friend, the girl who stole his heart and broke it in 24 hours. This was the girl who he craved in all meanings of the world. This was the girl who he had had a spitting fight with last night. Last night...

Jughead recounted the events the previous night. His anger was constant, whether it be at Betty for breaking his rules, men for dancing with girl who he wanted all for himself or Toni Topaz herself. When he saw Betty first entered the Wyrm, he had attempted to approach her, before thinking he might enjoy the show, and remained in his seat just a few meters from the bar. He could, however, over here their conversations with Toni, his girlfriend.

As soon as the word slut left Toni's lips, Jughead had known it was over between B & V had left to go dance, he stormed over to his girlfriend, demanding an answer for her cruelness. When Toni replied simply that she didn't wan't the slut thinking she could get in her boys pants and lifted her head up to kiss him, he denied her. It was over. They were no longer the King and Queen-to-be of the Southside.

Glancing back to Betty, still confused as to how he had managed to finally get her back in his bed, he became very aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but panties and his t-shirt. All the blood in his body waved good bye to his brain, rushing south, but he made no move to shift away from Betty; it would be a good morning surprise for her, he smirked.

With a frustrated groan, Betty awoke, a feeling of something hard poking into her ass She rolled over reluctantly, to find a pair of blue eyes staring at her intently. Was she fucking cursed? Over course after going out to sleep with a random young man and get back at Jughead, it was his bed she'd ended up in.

"What the fuck?" she grumbled.

"I'd watch it sunshine," Jughead replied, still smirking. He leaned in closer, his breath ghosting her ear as he murmured," Your in big trouble after last night, I might have to punish you!" She groaned in response, hating how much he turned her on.

"What about Toni? Won't she be annoyed that you have a New York slut in your bed?" she questioned.

"I dumped her, can't have anyone saying stuff like that about my princess now can we?" He gave her one last smirk before kissing her neck, hot and thirsty. She didn't hold back this time. The overwhelming sense of lust she felt was too much. Se let him win- moaning his name loud and clear.

God, Jughead thought as he climbed on top of Betty, he'd wanted to do this for far too long. He licked his way back up her throat- stopping to bite at the defenseless skin around her pulse. Just as he went to kiss those oh so tempting lips of hers, his phone rang. It was on his table and in clear view. Tall Boy.

"Dammit... Serpent business," he muttered to Betty, before clambering out of bed, grabbing his jacket and then he was gone out the door, leaving Betty once again.

That was the last time! Once again he'd left her like this. It was one too many times. Jughead Jones had to learn that he couldn't just have here when ever he wanted. Fury coursed through her veins. Never again would she fall for his fucking stupid charm. This was the end. Betty grabbed a pair of his jeans, slid on his jacket and stormed out the door, not once looking back.

Meanwhile, Jughead was desperately trying to tame his erection. He'd nearly had all that he'd wanted for the best part of 9 years, and now he was sure that he had lost it. He hadn't wanted to leave- not one it- but every Serpent knew that when Tall Boy called- he answered. He wanted to meet him at the meeting room at the back of the Wyrm, and that was where he was now, joined by Sweet Pea and Fangs. It was not long before the boss stormed in, swearing and clenching his was not a good sign.

"Gentlemen, we seem to have a little problem," Tall Boy began, "One of the little north side brats- Trev Brown - bought a few bags of summit off us a couple of weeks ago and now he's back, poking his nose into our I want if for you to rough him up a bit bit- show him that no-one messes with the Serpents-understood?" The trio all nodded their heads in unison, before being dismissed.

And, obviously, Jug couldn't make it out of the bar without catching Toni's eye- but she said nothing- only letting a devious smile play at her lips- that was worrying. It was a few days before Jughead saw Betty again, at school. She looked stunning as she strutted down the hall, sporing a leather jacket, short mini skirt and wait... was that... his shirt? Fuck. A coy smile played at her lips, and her arms were laced with a boys. Trev fucking Brown's. What the hell. How could she be in another man's arms while wearing his bloody shirt?

"OH! Hey, Jug!" she called as the pair halted in front of him. His body still feeling the effect of seeing her in his shirt, Jughead simply grunted in reply. "This is Trev, my new boyfriend..."

He was suddenly very happy of his job for the serpents- he was going to relish in every second he was pounding in the asshole's face. He was yet another obstacle in the way of him getting what he really wanted- Betty- as his fiend, his girlfriend, and even his wife. He wanted Betty to wake up in his clothes every day- seeing her there confirmed it.

He knew, just like Betty had back when they were eight, that she was really the only one he would ever need. He loved her and he was going to make sure- if it was that last thing he did- that Betty Cooper knew it.

Shit- he was really gone for her!

 **A/N:**

 **OOPS.. two chapters in one day! Don't think I will be able to keep that up...**

 **We almost had Bughead thoughh.. Fuck Tall Boy. I almost had them making up but hen I thought... I'm living for this sexual tension!**

 **I feel so bad for Jughead- he's trying everything and Betty just keeps pushing back.**

 **Review Question:** **What do you think Jug needs to do to win back Betty? I've got something in my mind but I want to see if you guys have any better ideas!**

 **Next Chapter:** **What did Betty do when she left the trailer? Jughead happily gets his job for Tall BOy done and what are the consequences for Betty's relationship. Andd... what does Toni have planned?**


	6. Chapter 6- Fight for It

**That** **same morning (Betty' POV)**

When Betty had left Jughead's trailer that morning, she had been a wreck. Tears flowed fresh down her cheeks- a river of mascara dripping into her mouth. Jughead fucking Jones was going to be the death of her. She needed to get over him, he had left her like this one too many times. Blood from the previously healed scars on her palms, warm but stinging, spilled over her red-painted nails. It had been in that moment that she decided that to get over him she would have to get under somebody else... Her first of many mistakes.

That opportunity had come the next day, at school during lunch. Betty (or Elizabeth to the rest of the school) had been sat at her table listening as Veronica recounted the events of her late night meeting with Sweet Pea. It had just been the two of them since Betty started- everyone else either not willing to talk to the new bad girl in town or had simply not recognised her as the perfect pastle little blonde girl. Not even Archie, sat with the rest of the bulldogs, or Kevin, sitting with his boyfriend Joquain had remembered her. Only Jughead.

It was when the images of him leaving her in his bed all alone were passing through his head that Trev Brown had approached her. He had seemed slightly nervous and timid when he had asked her to come with him to pops that evening, but she wasn't complaining. Betty just wanted someone to help her forget.

Their date had gone well. He was sweet and sympathetic, yet not quite so innocent with the way he was rubbing her upper thigh or biting his lip. He was good looking- that was a cert and Jughead had no reason to be annoyed at her for anything- she thought. That was her logic when she leaned in and kissed him hard on his lips.

And that was what lead her to standing here in front of Jug, her arm looped with Trevs, watching his face for his reaction carefully. She saw the hurt and the pain- she knew him to well to ingnore it and that satisfied her in some twisted way. Finally, he might feel how she felt every time he left her. But she also saw something else new. A hunger as his eyes roamed his shirt, pressed against her body. She knew it would affect him- that's why she wore it. After the word 'boyfriend' left her lips however, she saw a fury ingnite in him, and then he stormed off.

Jughead has left school early that day. He couldn't concentrate, all his thoughts were on Betty. He couldn't lose her again. That night, he was hanging around Pops with Sweet Pea and Fangs, when he saw Trev go to his car. It was his chance to strike.

Sauntering over to the boy, he signaled for Sweets and Fangs to stay away. He had to do this by himself. His brass knuckles were already decorating his hands as he approached.

"Think you can fucking mess with the Serpent- ey Trev? Well you've got another thing coming. Take this as a warning message, get your fucking pretty face out of our business or this will become a pretty regular meeting," Jughead spay to his face, swinging his fist and making direct contact with the boys nose.

Again and again, Jughead punched him, whether it was for messing with the Serpents or for everything with Betty he was yet to know. But he knew that the boy deserved every attack that landed on his face. He deserved the blood streaming down his face and the angry bruise forming on his right eye.

"Alright, alright!" Trev called out. He wasn't as brave as he put out to be. His hands quivering in fear. There was no bloodily way this weakling derseved Betty, Jughead thought. She needed someone to protect her- someone like him.

"And, Sweetie, stay the fuck away from Betty. If I catch you with her again then I promise you, there will be hell to pay- understand?"

Slowly, backing into his car, Trev nodded in agreement. Jughead turned back around to see many on lookers. "The show's over!" Go fucking home!" he yelled.

There was one watcher, however, that he didn't see. A certain girl in stockings, tiny leather shorts and a leather jacket. A girl whose eyes were heavily lidded in make up and was sat astride a motorbike. A girl with pink highlights streaked through her hair. A girl whose name was Toni.

Toni had been their the whole time. She had witnessed everything, videoed it too. At first, she had been furious at Betty for stealing her man. But then that anger turned to Jughead himself. That video, she thought, would ruin any chance he had of being with Betty, and he would come running back to her, she thought...

 **A/N**

 **Oooh protective Juggie is so cute xx Now that Jughead and Betty are both single, what will Jughead do to win her back?**

 **Review question:** **What do you think Toni will do to try and get Jughead back?**

 **Next Chapter:** **Jughead recrutes a certain Latina to help him win over Betty. And how far will Toni go to try and run what Betty and Jughead might have?**


End file.
